The Blue Eyed Vampire
by Caster Cullen
Summary: Bella,who was raped by Mike, has had a child. This little girl is nine years old and Bella works continually to protect her from all dangers because she does not want he little girl to feel what she has been through. Then they meat a new, blue eyed vampir
1. Chapter 1

_The Blue Eyed Vampire_

General Disclaimer: I own Caster, Lizzie, and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. :(

Summary:

Bella, who was raped by Mike, has had a child. This little girl is nine years old and Bella works continually to protect her from all dangers because she does not want he little girl to feel what she has been through. But what happens when they get lost and meet a strange, blue-eyed vampire who introduces himself as Caster Cullen?

Eclipse never happened and Jacob has left Bella for his imprint

Story:

Elizabeth was scared. We were going Christmas shopping in Jacksonville, but I'd gotten lost in the shopping mall and it was already ten o'clock.

What kind of mother am I? I let my little nine year old stay up till ten o'clock? As we walked to the car, I realized there was a large crowd of men around it. _Shit!!_ These guys were dressed like the guys from Port Angeles. They were also staring at me. I didn't card if I was hurt. Not like any pain hurt anymore. I only lived for my daughter. Left my Edward, left by Jacob, I was used to pain. But Lizzie (Elizabeth) was very vulnerable.

"Excuse me sirs but can you please allow me to get to my car. They all turned to me with bloodshot eyes and I realized that they were drunk. Very drunk. As in drunk enough to rape and kill Lizzie and me in front of all the customers and not care. _Great_ yet another in along line of my mistakes that gets me hurt.

The men said nothing but began to surround me. I cringed at the thought of what was coming, but suddenly all the men were on the ground knocked out. Lizzie and I both looked up at a vampire. Strangely his eyes were a navy blue that was slowly lightning to skyblue.

"Are you alright?" he said

"Yes…" I said

"No, your not," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, don't argue with mommy," I said.

"Mom, you're not okay. You wake up screaming every morning an you never seem to sleep," she fought back.

"Is what she says true?" he asked.

"YES!! Can you help her?" Lizzie shouted.

"Umm, maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else…" he suggested.

"No. We are not having this conversation." I said.

"I can help you. My name is Caster Cullen. My sister, Alice sent me here to find someone named Bella Swan? And her daughter Elizabeth Swan. That is you correct?"

He turned his head up and gazed at me inquiringly.

"Yup that's us," Lizzie said.

"Come on then, the rest of the Cullens want to see you guys."

"We're not going anywhere." I said.

He sighed then said, "Edwards gone missing and I'm tracking him, but whenever I find him he runs off. When I asked Alice if this would work. I'm only asking your permission because I thought it was more polite. I'll drag you guys back there if I need to. Then Cullen are beginning to fracture. Emmett and Rosalie left. Alice and Jasper couldn't stand Edward's moodiness, so they left. Well, Jasper did then Alice followed, but then Edward felt like he was driving everyone away so he left. So well you please come?"

"Not unless you answer my question," I said in my most commanding tone.

"Fine, but will you drive back to your house? I don't really want to walk home." Said Caster.

"Fine but your going to answer one question in the car." I responded

"Okay what's the question?" his blue eyes showed his curiosity.

"Why are your eye's blue?"

Author Note:

Hello peeps. This is my first fanfiction and I demand atleast five review before I right the next chapter.

(-0.0-)

Caster


	2. Chapter 2

_The Blue Eyed Vampire_

Last time:

"Fine, but will you drive back to your house? I don't really want to walk home." Said Caster.

"Fine but you're going to answer one question in the car." I responded

"Okay what's the question?" his blue eyes showed his curiosity.

"Why are your eyes blue?"

Caster POV:

Hmmm, I was hoping not to have to answer that particular question in front of the child, but if that's what she wants…

"Are you sure you want me to explain that in front of Elizabeth?" I say. Ugggh, it is so hard for me to talk slow enough for humans to hear, but it's worth it to actually be able to communicate.

"Call me Lizzie." I looked and saw the little girl pouting. _She was so cute_.

"You know that's not fair," I said

"What?" she said. It looked like I caught off guard.

"Looking so cute like that, but if that's what you want, Lizzie."

"Yes, just get in the car." I looked up and saw Bella glaring at me.

Now what was she talking about? Ohhhh, right. She's going to make me explain about vampires and why my eyes are blue. Thanks.

"Caster, are you a vampire?" I saw Lizzie's eyes brighten with understanding. Okay, well at least I don't have to explain that part.

"Yes." She walked up to me slowly. She leaned in and poked me. Poked me. Aren't most humans supposed to be afraid of vampires? I watched her carefully and she seemed confused.

"Why are you warm if you're a vampire?"

"That's part of the answer to why my eyes are blue, so let's get in the car so I can explain."

We climbed in the car. Bella and Lizzie climbed into the front of the old red truck. As Bella started it, it started rumbling like a tank.

"Okay, Caster, answer the questions." They both said simultaneously.

"Okay it all started twenty years ago…"

_Flashback: Houston 1988. Christmas Eve_

_I hate my family. They're all greedy. And they ignore me. Just 'cause I'm a foster child the rest of the children ignore me._

"_Will you pass the ham Caster?" Uncle Christoph said._

"_I'm not done yet though." I said_

"_To bad." He said laughing hysterically._

"_I'm going to the bathroom." I said._

_As I walked up the stair (I wasn't even allowed to use the closer bathroom) I pondered what I should do. Should I stay? Should I run? Should I just trash the entire house?_

_I decided running was the best option:_

_1. Staying was pointless_

_2.Trashing the house would get me spanked, which is not fun_

_I pulled off my bedspread and dangled it out the window. I pulled on my jacket, faked a bow, and jumped out the window, grabbing the bedspread. Unfortunately, the bedspread ripped and I sprained my leg._

_Then, I saw to… creatures. They were pale and beautiful except for their glowing ruby eyes._

"_He's a good candidate for this experiment." Said the one on the right._

"_Fine, fine, just knock him out and get this over with." The second one sounded very bored. And…it was smaller._

_Suddenly, I felt as though my brain was being picked apart by needles._

"_Jane, stop it, we need him whole."_

"_Fine." The Jane creature sounded bored._

_Then I felt a sharp blow to my head._

"_Ow." That's all I said before I was knocked out._

"_Come on let's get back to Volterra, Felix"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_

Author note:

What could happen now…

I decided to be nice and update because I got five favorites/reviews/alerts.

I'll update again today if I reach five updates.

(-0.0-)

Caster


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

_Flashback from Houston, 1988 Christmas Eve:_

"_Fine." The Jane creature sounded bored._

_Then I felt a sharp blow to my head._

"_Ow." That's all I said before I was knocked out._

"_Come on let's get back to Volterra, Felix"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_

Caster's POV:

_Flashback from Volterra December 26, 1998._

_What was I doing here. I looked around and realized I was in a castle. The stones were old, like they had been here for centuries, but the floor was covered in a huge carpet. The carpet was blood red and had a gold fringe. I looked up and saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at me._

"_Who are you?" the mouth below the eyes said in the softest, sweetest voice I had ever heard._

"_I-I-I'm Caster." I managed to force out._

_The creature laughed. "Well, Caster. You may call me Aro. Now, I have a question for you. Do you want to become a vampire? If you say no you are good as dead." The voice said excitedly and cheerily._

"_Umm, sure, why not."_

"_The Volturi have decided to attempt a new way of creating vampires rather than venom injected through a bite. We are trying to create vampires through feeding them venom and you are test subject number one." Aro said excitedly. He was like a child on Christmas morning excited for a new toy._

"_Umm, is this going to hurt."_

"_Yes, very much so."_

"…"

"_You already said yes. And it was this or death. Are you changing your mind?"_

"_No" I said hurriedly._

"_Good."_

"_Bring in the food Felix!!" Aro said spinning in place._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." A voice said exasperatedly. A form I recognized from when I was knocked out entered the room with a cart full of food. Breakfast Food, Lunch Food, Dinner Food all piled high on the cart._

"_Well eat up."_

_I smelled the food. It smelled sweeter than normal and it also smelled of death. Weird._

_I poured some milk on top of some cheerios and took a bite. It tasted horrible, but with Aro and Felix in the room I had to eat. I finished off the cheerios, but then it felt like fire was burning on my skin._

"_Fire!!!" I screamed piteously._

_Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the fire vanished. I poked my skin. It felt hard, but warm. What was going on here?!_

_I suddenly felt ravenous and I grabbed a chicken and began eating whole. Felix and Aro shrugged and watch fascinated._

_When I was done, it felt like the fire was in my muscles. They were being broken down, burned, then rebuilt smaller and stronger. _

_I tried to scream, but I couldn't because my neck lungs and my neck was being changed._

_When the pain ended, only Aro was left in the room._

_I suddenly felt very thirsty and I looked all over the cart till I found a huge jug of water. I left it very carefully, unsure of my new strength. I was also unaware that Aro was staring at me shocked at my speed._

_When I finished the water, I felt fire everywhere. In my stomach, in nerves. Then it started to travel up my nerve cord before it reached my brain. My brain felt like it was being blasted apart by icicles. I blacked out and woke up three days later._

_I looked at the mirror. My eyes were a strange purple color with more blue than red. Strange, I thought, my eyes were blue before. I shrugged, opened the door, and walked out. Well, I tried to but, I accidentally pulled the door of it's hinges. Oh well, not my door anyway, I thought._

_Felix was waiting out side and he gestured for me to follow. Not like I had anywhere else to go, I followed him. He led me to a room that was covered in gold. I looked around and realized it was a throne room._

_I looked up and saw three men. Two with white hair, and one with black. Aro came up to me and stared explaining to me that I was a vampire._

_I looked around as he explained. My eyesight was much clearer and my senses were magnified. It was entertaining, but Aro was really boring._

_I pictured a tennis racket in my hand with a small tennis ball. I concentrated on this till I heard a small gasp._

_I looked down and realized the racket I had pictured was in my hand. Sweet. However, the racket was glowing bright blue. It was strange._

_I started doing up's (Hitting the tennis ball up in place) for a little bit before I thought about returning the racket and ball. They disappeared. I looked up realized everyone in the room was staring at me._

_Aro was staring me proprietarily at me. I did not want to get caught up in this. Aro sent me to a big metal room to practice. I started making swords, guns, and wings. They all glowed blue like the tennis racket. I need to escape before they forced me into something._

_I focused on breaking down the metal. The swords and guns had no affect. Eventually I got so angry, I sent a jet a fluorescent blue energy at the wall. It blue up and I made my escape to the air._

_The guard outside called for help, but by then it was to late, I was already to far away._

"Wow Caster, that's cool." Lizzie said.

I chuckled and said, "Glad you think so."

"Okay, we're here. Lizzie you need to go to bed."

"Okay mom." Lizzie said tiredly.

**Author Note: **

Sorry I didn't update again yesterday, but I had stuff to do.

I'll update again later.

(-0.0-)

Caster


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

_The guard outside called for help, but by then it was to late, I was already to far away._

"Wow Caster, that's cool." Lizzie said.

I chuckled and said, "Glad you think so."

"Okay, we're here. Lizzie you need to go to bed."

"Okay mom." Lizzie said tiredly.

Caster's POV:

"Any other questions?" I said

"Yes, how did you meet the Cullens?"

"Oh, Alice kept seeing some strange, blue eyed vampire wandering around, so she sent Jasper to find me."

"Do you know what was in that food?" she said quietly.

"Yup, a fifty-fifty mix of vampire venom and human saliva. I can't believe they made me eat it."

"TMI…" I looked up and realized that Lizzie was listening to us talk. Very interesting.

"Oh, and what is your power exactly?"

I smiled. "Well, I can summon my mental energy and shape it into whatever I like."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."

"What are you going to do?"

"Protect this house from any vampire after me, you, or Lizzie."

Random Vampire POV:

I inhaled. I smelled three delicious scents. One smelled of freesia, one smelled of cinnamon, and the last one smelled like home made cookies. The two that smelled of freesia and cinnamon were sleeping, but the last one was sitting on the roof.

"I'll have to take that one out first," I mumbled to myself.

I dashed up the roof, but as I reached the top, I found myself flung away by vampire like strength. What the heck! This little thirteen year old smelled like a human, but had vampire strength! That doesn't make any sense.

Then I tried to hear his heartbeat. There wasn't one. What kind of monstrosity was this!?!

Then the little boy was standing above me tensed for a fight. I swept my legs out trying to knock him down, but he jumped and I found my self missing an arm. I realized the boy was holding a big blue sword. Lame power if you as me.

"Leave now or I'll burn your arm." He said quietly, not breaking eye contact. Then I realized his eyes were a navy color. Weird.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"And stay gone." The last words were spoken like wind. The boy was already running.

Oh well, there was easier prey.

Caster's POV

Stupid vampire. All they do is kill. They could live without it, but all they do is kill.

I sat down and pulled a pop tart out of pantry and started eating it. It wasn't as good as toasted, but it tasted better than blood to me.

Author Note:

Caster eats human food? I know. It's part of him being a half vampire.

Cool isn't it.

Caster

(-0.0-)


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"And stay gone." The last words were spoken like wind. The boy was already running.

Oh well, there was easier prey.

Caster's POV

Stupid vampire. All they do is kill. They could live without it, but all they do is kill.

I sat down and pulled a pop tart out of pantry and started eating it. It wasn't as good as toasted, but it tasted better than blood to me.

7:00 AM- the next day

Caster's POV

Finally! Lizzie and Bella finally woke up. Now we can get going so the Cullen's can be reunited.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I checked the caller id and saw that it was Alice.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" I said.

"Well, I saw you guys getting on a air plane which is going to crash so you're going to have to find alternative transportation."

"Okay, thanks Alice."

Great, now how was I going to find Edward? I'd planted some of my mental energy on him to make it easier to track him and I knew he was somewhere in Canada, but that didn't help. I could find him if it was me alone, but I couldn't leave Lizzie and Bella alone.

I rubbed my temples. Let's see… options…

1. Leave Lizzie and Bella here.

Not good, Edward wouldn't believe me and they would be vulnerable to vampire attacks.

2. Leave Lizzie with the Tanya's clan then drag Bella off to find Edward.

The best one so far, but I didn't really want to leave Lizzie with the others. For some reason I find this little nine year old very attractive. She's caring, bold, but she can do what she's told.

Oh well, back to the list.

3. Take Bella and Lizzie with me leaving trails all over leading to Tanya's clan.

Well, it keeps Bella and Lizzie together. On the down side it brings other vampires here also.

4. Leave Bella and Lizzie with Tanya

It's okay, but Edward would believe me still, so whatever

I heard a noise upstairs and realized Bella had fallen. I chuckled and heard Lizzie rushing down the stairs. I caught my self smiling, and Lizzie started to trip on the last step and I caught her before she fell.

"Hello there." I said cheerfully.

She smiled sheepishly and said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Umm, I'm having some waffles…"

"Wait you eat human food?"

"Yup, I'm only half vampire."

"Okay… sure, whatever," she said.

I walked back to the kitchen and started cooking waffles.

Thirty minutes later…

"Wow, these are good waffles Caster, where did you learn to cook?"

"Esme taught me when they realized that I don't drink blood."

"Whose Esme?"

"Bella never told you?"

"No, mom never talks much about her past."

Before I spilled the beans on the past I made sure Bella was in the shower, then I leaned towards Lizzie and said, "When your mother was seventeen she met a clan of vampires. They were different from other vampires in that they drank animal blood. She fell in love with one, but he left her because he did not want to turn her into a vampire and because he believed he was dangerous for her. The vampires names were Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward, the one she fell in love with. That's all I know."

I looked at Lizzie and realized her mouth was hanging open.

"Umm, Lizzie, are you trying to catch flies like that?"

She blushed furiously and I laughed. Then Bella walked down stairs and I gave her a plate of waffles. Once she finished eating, she said, "Caster, why should I help you get Edward back?"

I flinched at the implied threat, but said quietly, "I'll change you if you want after this. Then you can drag Edward anywhere. Plus you'll get to see Alice again. She really misses you."

"How can you convince me of that?" she said venomously.

"Mom, calm down."

Bella's POV:

Why should I help him? What have they done for me except cause me pain? Why should I drag Edward anywhere? Last I heard he doesn't love me anymore or ever.

"Well, I can call Alice and she'll put the others on speaker phone." He said.

"No, it's to late."

Then I found my self surrounded in a giant fluorescent blue bubble. Caster had his head in his hands and said, "I'm sorry, I just lost control. I need your help. This hurts me to you know. I can't live with any other clan because they'll try to kill me as I approach. I can't let the Cullen's fracture. It's not right. Edward still loves you. When I saw him, he didn't move. He just sits in his car listening to a Cd dry sobbing. That's why Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie left. I'd rather you came willingly, but I will drag you. If you still wish to be changed I will change you, but you have to help me first."

"Caster calm down" I saw Lizzie. Caster's expression softened and he released the bubble.

Author note:

Sorry, I didn't update earlier.

Anyway, review if you think I should make Caster and Lizzie a couple.

Caster

(-0.0-)


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

Bella's POV

Then I found my self surrounded in a giant fluorescent blue bubble. Caster had his head in his hands and said, "I'm sorry, I just lost control. I need your help. This hurts me to you know. I can't live with any other clan because they'll try to kill me as I approach. I can't let the Cullen's fracture. It's not right. Edward still loves you. When I saw him, he didn't move. He just sits in his car listening to a Cd dry sobbing. That's why Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie left. I'd rather you came willingly, but I will drag you. If you still wish to be changed I will change you, but you have to help me first."

Lizzie's POV

"Caster calm down." I saw expression soften. He was so beautiful. His brown hair hung loose all over his head and his face was very… striking. And his eyes were a sky blue. He was so beautiful.

He released the bubble and said, "You guys might want to pack a week's worth of clothes. We're going hunting for Edward." Then he grinned like an idiot with a big goofy smile on his face. I smiled back, but my mom said, "Why should I help you?"

Caster sighed and I looked up to see him with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Because then you can yell at Edward or talk to him. I don't care. I'll drag you over there if you keep refusing. Do you love him or not?" Caster said angrily.

I looked up at my mom and saw her with an expression that showed how hard she was thinking.

"I do love him-" Mom started, but Caster interjected by saying, "Well then that's that."

"I wasn't finished. But he doesn't love me. How do you know what his depression was caused by? How do you know it's not guilt at hurting me rather than living without the one who he loves?"

Caster sighed again then said, "Just pack or I'll pack for you, and I warn you, I'm really bad at picking out clothes." He was so funny. I started laughing and he turned to me smiling.

"I'm guessing you want to pack yourself right?" I nodded on the verge of tears from laughing. Then I realized my mom was watching me. I blushed furiously earning a chuckle from Caster.

"So, Bella, your going to come anyway so please pack? Or do you want me to call Alice to come up with a closet full of clothes to deliver to Denali?"

"Fine," my mom spat out. As my mom left, Caster lent in and whispered in my ear, "Between you and me, I'm calling Alice anyway. She and Jasper are staying with the Denali coven anyway." Wow. My mom was going to be so surprised. I thought about her expression and laughed at how she was probably going to look.

"Okay now go pack while I call Alice." I rushed up the stairs trying to trip. I triped like four times and heard a quiet chuckle after each one.

Thirty minutes later…

Caster's POV

Okay Alice said the plane was going to crash so I bought tickets on the next flight. It was 8 o'clock and the plane left at 10:30. Time to go I thought.

"Okay everyone in the car. Bella stop pouting."

As everyone sat in the car, Bella got in the driver's seat with a smug expression. Right, no else can drive. (Well, legally.) I sighed and focused on using my power. The car started and began driving all by itself.

Score one Caster, Bella zero.

Several Hours later

"_Passengers, we are now touching down at Denali airport. Please enjoy your trip to a land of snow and animals."_

Finally! All the stewardesses were hitting on me and I was only thirteen. Although it was kinda funny to see Lizzie with a jealous expression… oh well.

I gave Bella money and she rented a car and I used my power to drive the car to where the Denali coven lived. Then, for better or for worse, Alice ran out side and pulled out Bella and Lizzie giving each of them a hug. Bella was smiling a smile that looked like it could break at any moment and Lizzie was gasping for air.

"Alice, calm down, your choking Lizzie."

Alice stopped and Lizzie through me a thankful look.

"Thanks for calling Caster, I have an entire wardrobe for Lizzie and Bella." _Crap_ I thought.

Bella was glaring at me and I smiled sheepishly. Alice laughed a bell like laugh. They walked inside to be introduced to the Denali coven, but I waved and dashed off forging wings from my energy as I ran.

I inhaled and searched for the drop of power stuck on Edward. Hmm, he was closer than I thought… I dropped to the ground and approached an old barnhouse. It appeared to have been abandoned some time ago because there were birds inside... and Edward.

He tried to run, but I swiftly put him in a ball of my energy.

"Leave me alone Caster."

I looked him over. His clothes were in tatters and his eyes were a flat black.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him.

"No."

"Good." That was all I said before dragging him off to Denali.

Author Note

Bella seems pretty hateful doesn't she.

Well, she's been hurt pretty badly. Left by Edward and Jake, raped by Mike.

Ouch. Oh well.

Caster.

(-0.0-)


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

"Leave me alone Caster."

I looked him over. His clothes were in tatters and his eyes were a flat black.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him.

"No."

"Good." That was all I said before dragging him off to Denali.

Edward's POV

What was Caster doing? Don't get me wrong, he's my brother and he's just trying to help, but how is dragging me somewhere going to help anyone. As we approached Denali, I smelt freesia in the air…

Wait, freesia. "Caster this isn't going to help she hates me, or if she doesn't she should." I said. Caster just rolled his eyes and said, "Nonsense. Part of her loves you. By the way, there's a lot of pain that came after you left and she's probably going to blame you, and I promised to change her to a half vampire like myself."

I growled. I didn't want Bella living this life. Besides she was old and we couldn't pretend to be a couple because I looked so young. I felt waves of despair washing over me as I remembered something Caster said.

"What kind of pain?" I asked. Caster eyes looked as though he was in pain and I tried to read his mind but he was blocking it. Just like always.

"Umm, I'm going to let you to slug it out." Caster said. As we arrived at the house I fought the urge to rush to Bella. She was on the second floor and I was still on the first but that wouldn't take long at vampire speed. I tried and realized Caster hadn't released the barrier yet.

Bella's POV

I heard the door open. I wonder if Caster found him. If I'm going to argue with him, I'll probably have to put on a blindfold. His eyes would be golden and he would be pristine as always. I looked around and realized there were no blindfolds. Great. Try to argue with a vampire I'll always love. The one whose absence had caused me to wake up every night screaming. Yeah, totally a piece of cake.

I walked down the stairs and saw a strange blue light. Hmm, I guess Caster found _him._ As I saw _him, _my heart beat quickened it was really him. My eyes greedily took in his image before I remembered I was trying to be mad at him. But as I looked at him, he looked, aged. Not literally as vampires don't age, but his back was hunched, his eyes were terrified as if in fear, of what I don't know. It's not like I can really hurt him. He's the only one that can do the hurting in this relationship.

The blue glow disappeared and I realized that Caster was walking out of the room, leaving us to catch up.

He inhaled noisily and said, "Bella? I'm so sorry. I love you. Can you ever forgive me?" He was whispering.

"I'm not sure I can Edward." I said. He flinched like he had been slapped. "You said you didn't love me. How do I know Caster's not making you do all this under pain of death or whatever it is you vampires do. I'll I always love you Edward, and I may forgive you with time, but I don't know if I can trust you." I said.

Caster's POV

I released Edward and walked out of the room. I really didn't want to hear what was about to happen in there. I walked to the other side of the house where Lizzie was.

"Do you know how to play DDR?" I asked her.

"Sort of, but I'm not really good." She responded.

"How about Guitar Hero?" I continued.

"I'm better at that than DDR, but still not great." She said, gazing into my eyes. I gazed back at hers and reached a hand out to her, slowly, for me at least. She took my hand and we both felt a strange shocking sensation.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"That's okay." She said.

"Can I show you something that's so cool it's funny?" I asked.

"Umm, sure." She said. Yes, time to play Guitar Hero and DDR at the same time.

"Okay, close your eyes and count to… ten really slowly." I said. She closed her eyes obediently and I rushed out to my room, took out two wii, a DDR pad, a Guitar Hero Guitar, and two Wiimotes. I came back and set everything up. She was just finishing counting. As she opened her eyes she looked questioningly at me and I chuckled this was going to be fun.

As the games started up, she realized I was holding the guitar and standing on the dance pad at the same time. I winked and started choosing the hardest settings for the hardest songs.

As I began getting perfects on everything, she began laughing at the absurdity of it. Me, hopping on a dance bad, hitting every note and arrow, not to mention using the whammy bar, and getting full star power.

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes looked hurt, but accepting. He said, "Caster said you'd been hurt what happened?" He eyes where still resigned.

"Well, Mike raped me, I fell in love with Jacob and then he imprinted and left me. So yeah not much, how 'bout you?" I said sarcastically. His eyes turned a flat black and he was shaking with rage.

Suddenly Alice hopped down the stairs and grabbed Edward. "Edward, killing Mike isn't going to help anything." She said. He sighed and said, "Bella is there anyway I can convince you to stay with me? No strings attached?" My heart started beating erratically. "Yes, I was hoping you'd say that." His eyes still had a haunted look, probably from hearing what his leaving had left, but there was elation just beneath the surface.

"However, I want one question answered." I said. He nodded almost as fast as Alice usually did. I asked, "Why did you leave?"

"Somehow, I got the crazy idea that it was safer without me protecting you from the world. By the way, Caster said he promised to change you. Did you want to be a half vampire?"

"Umm, yes. You do realize that the whole half vampire thing kinda destroys your entire theory of why I shouldn't be a vampire."

He looked at me questioningly and I smiled and said, "You can't have half a soul."

Author note:

Yeah! Finally, Lizzie and Caster fluff.

And Bella and Edward back together, things can only get better right?

_**Wrong!!! Muwhahahaha!!**_

Caster

(-0.0-)


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"Umm, yes. You do realize that the whole half vampire thing kinda destroys your entire theory of why I shouldn't be a vampire."

He looked at me questioningly and I smiled and said, "You can't have half a soul."

Edward's POV:

I heard her reasoning and gave her a crooked smile. She blushed, smiled, then laughed. I love her laugh. Her heartbeat also sped up quite a bit. She was so funny.

"When are you planning on the transformation?" I asked her.

"I have no clue at all." She said smiling sheepishly.

"I can start cooking right now if you want." Caster said suddenly appeared carrying a laughing girl.

"Bella, who is this?" I asked.

"Well, that's Caster, and that's Elizabeth, my daughter." Bella said.

"Call me Lizzie," Elizabeth said. Caster smiled and I tried to read his thoughts.

_I think I'm falling in love with her… Pie. 3.14, 1, 10, 11,100…_

Hmm, interesting.

Bella shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

Caster nodded and said, "What would you like?"

"Umm, cookies?" she said sounding very confused.

"Let's go bake cookies Lizzie!" Caster said. Then Lizzie squealed and they rushed into the kitchen.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I said softly.

"What is it Edward?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Do you know that Caster is falling in love with Lizzie?" I asked.

"Well, I've been getting hints, but thanks for telling me." She said, but then she began to look pensive.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure if I trust any vampire to fall in love with a human anymore." She said.

Suddenly, a small scream pierced the air. I dragged Bella to the kitchen to see Caster sticking a cup, brim up, into Lizzie's mouth. As we entered they looked up. This was going to be interesting.

"What were you just doing to my daughter?" Bella said fumingly.

"Umm, trying to collect saliva," Caster said sheepishly.

Then, Lizzie removed the cup (why did Tanya have cups in the house anyway?) from her mouth and said, "Its okay mom, we're done now."

Then, Caster pulled another cup from the counter and said, "Now it's your turn Edward?"

What did he mean by that? Caster and Lizzie looked expectantly at me and Bella looked kind of confused. Then all of a sudden, Caster tackled used his power to tie me to the ground.

"Sorry, Edward we need the venom and you just weren't getting it so I opted for the more forceful route." Caster said smiling as my face showed my discomfort. Then he flipped me over and said, "Lizzie put the cup under his mouth, Bella will you move closer to Edward." I felt my mouth being force open and watched as Lizzie quickly moved the switched the cups every time the cup was filled. Wow, did I really produce that much venom. Bella watched with fascination at the amount of venom I produced.

"Okay, all done," Caster said while simultaneously releasing me and mixing the venom and saliva into a huge wad of dough. Seriously, it took up half the counter and stood three feet tall.

"Do you think there's enough do to make cookies, bread, bagels, and doughnuts?" Lizzie asked.

"Umm, I think so, but let's start with cookies." Caster said.

Bella and I sighed then walked out of the room.

Caster's POV

Well, that went better than expected. Together, Lizzie and I began pulling off chunks of dough to make into the mounds that would become cookies. As we finished the first tray, I asked Lizzie, "Do you think in four years we'll be doing this for you?"

"No, I want it done in two years," she said while pouting. She was so cute, is it any wonder why I love her. Unfortunately, I had no idea what she thought of me, so I decided not to ruin what we had right now, friendship.

"Huh, might want to ask your mom about that one," I said.

We had filled five trays of cookies done when we started making loaves of bread. As the room began to fill with many grain based food substances, I started picking off piece of dough to eat.

"Wait, you eat human food?" I looked up and saw Lizzie staring at me questioningly.

"Yeah, but I can drink blood to. It's just doesn't taste as good as food to me." I replied evenly.

Author note:

Hmm, the Cullen clan is growing more half vampires are being created.

Who could possibly have and interest in that?

Caster

(-0.0-)


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

We had filled five trays of cookies done when we started making loaves of bread. As the room began to fill with many grain based food substances, I started picking off piece of dough to eat.

"Wait, you eat human food?" I looked up and saw Lizzie staring at me questioningly.

"Yeah, but I can drink blood to. It's just doesn't taste as good as food to me." I replied evenly.

Caster's POV

She nodded and we finished making all the grain products (you, know, food).

I looked at my watch. It had just struck six o'clock. Suddenly, Alice rushed down the stairs dragging Jasper. Jasper looked like he was trying to calm her down. Everyone followed into living room and said, "Everyone, the Volturi are coming here, they'll be here in an hour and their mad at us for sheltering Caster." I smiled sheepishly. "Also their bring Jane, Felix, and a few others," she said.

"That's okay, I can fight them off," I said. Bella and Lizzie looked around confused. Oops, slipped into vampire speed for a second. "I can fight them off," I repeated slower.

Lizzie looked horrified and Bella looked… I don't know, disapproving? I wonder why…

"Caster, they'll kill you," Lizzie said softly.

I chuckled and said, "Well, no. They won't kill me. Put under Jane's crabby glare maybe, but they won't kill me because they want me to join them. Plus, I can block most of the Volturi's guard's powers anyway. The only one's I can't block are the one's whose power is sheer strength, but I can still fight them off."

When I was finished, Alice said, "Caster, Lizzie is right. They will kill you, in fact they'll kill all of us no matter what we do."

I smiled sadly and said, "What if I give my self up?"

Alice zoned out into a vision and said, "Umm, they take you away and you are destroyed, but when they try to burn the pieces everything fades out."

"I'll take that risk. It's better for me to get hurt than for everyone to die," I said.

"NO!" Lizzie screamed. I looked up surprised. I'd wondered how she would react to this. "Caster, please don't go. I love you," Lizzie said. I smiled sadly as the tears streamed down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll return, no matter what it takes," I said. Bella looked quite shocked while Edward seemed bemused… I wonder what everyone was thinking.

"When are they coming Alice?" Edward said.

"Umm, they'll arrive at the main gate in two minutes; they're going to take Caster if he stands there." Alice replied sadly.

"I guess I'll be back, though I don't know when, goodbye, I'm thankful to at least be at piece for a little while," and with that I sprinted out at vampire speed. I began to sob as I though of Lizzie. I might not see her excitement. Her embarrassed smile or hear he joyful laugh ever again. Then I thought, know, I'm more powerful than all of them combined, I will win no matter what.

I walked out and saw Aro about to knock on the front gate.

"Hello Aro," I said coldly. The other vampires stiffened at my scent, but when they realized it was me, took a fighting stance.

"Caster, decided to give your self up?" Aro said, "You know, we don't take kindly to you displaying your power in our city, but I'll forgive you if you tell me what you've been doing."

"And if I'd rather not?" I replied.

"Then you choose to die," Are said calmly. I smiled and spread my hands wide.

"That's what a choose," I said. As I spoke, all the vampire leapt at me. I spun in place calling my energy out surrounding my self in the orb. Jane shot her power at me, but it couldn't break my power. Then, I drew the power into, a more form fitting armor and mimed drawing to swords.

To long, slender blades appeared out of no where. Hmm, Alice's vision was wrong. I guess I hadn't decided I was going to win so I could return to Lizzie yet.

Suddenly, Felix rushed at me. I planted my feet and spun my swords. He charged right into the blows and was shredded like paper. Then two vampire I didn't recognize charged at me.

One was coated in fire and the other seemed to have a blade of ice. They surrounded me, one charging from the left, one from the right. I sprouted wings and dashed forward, taking to the sky.

They crashed into each other instantly slicing each themselves up and putting them selves on fire. Why the Volturi have these weak vampire coming at me.

As I gained altitude, I changed my swords into a bow. Then suddenly I was pulled to the ground. All the vampires except Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, dog piled on top of and began ripping me to pieces. NO! I won't lose.

Suddenly all my power leaked through my pores. Forming a multitude of small, insect like creatures carrying spears. What was going on here.

The creatures fell on the vampires ripping the to shreds, but not setting them on fire. Interesting…

Author Note:

I have no idea what those creature are my self, but aren't they cool?

And By the way… the battles not over yet!

Caster

(-0.0-)


	10. Chapter 10

Last time:

Suddenly all my power leaked through my pores. Forming a multitude of small, insect like creatures carrying spears. What was going on here.

The creatures fell on the vampires ripping the to shreds, but not setting them on fire. Interesting…

Caster's POV

The creatures disappeared as fast as they had come. They flew back to me dissolving into my skin. This was very strange. I looked around and saw that only Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius were still standing. Suddenly I realized I had no shield up. Jane gave me a creepy smile.

Well, that and a large dose of pain. I felt like all hope was seeping away. I was being burned, then frozen, then cut to pieces before being welded together.

The Volturi (and Jane) advanced on my prone body. What a way to go.

"Now Caster, you have another choice. You can die, or you can join us." Aro said pleasantly.

I convulsed from Jane's power. I craned my neck and look at the vampire pieces slowly reassembling them selves around me. I realized I was lying prone on stone… Where did all the snow go? Then I felt another wave of pain.

"No, I'll never joined you!" I gasped. I tried to hold in another scream.

"Then you shall die. Enjoy whatever it is vampires do when they die," Aro said while Jane cackled.

They all charged at me and began ripping me to shreds. Jane was still focusing her power on me, so I couldn't channel my energy. No, it wasn't fair! What had I done? Why was I to die? I hadn't murdered or committed major sins. Why did I find love only to lose it within hours.

Suddenly, everyone was thrown off of me. I looked up and saw Emmett grinning like an idiot with a furious looking Rosalie behind him.

"Hey little bro! Alice called and said something about a fight and you know how much I like fights," Emmett practically bellowed at me. Rosalie scowled and said, "What did you do this time Caster?" I shrugged as Esme and Carlisle arrived.

"Are you all right, Caster?" Esme said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, mom," I replied. Maybe fate wasn't against me after all.

"Aro, why are you attacking my son?" Carlisle said politely, as I began to heal. It sure was painful.

"Because, Carlisle, he was creating more half vampires, and exposing us to a pair of humans," Aro said.

"Is this true?" Carlisle said turning to me.

"Umm, there a funny story about that…" I said.

"Is it true or not?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, they already knew. One of them was a Bella," I said. Carlisle looked unsurprised.

"And, I was changing them to half vampires because they knew, and I it's quicker and less painful so no one will hear their screams…" I said. Yeah, I pretty much just lied to my father figure and the most powerful vampire in the world.

Aro's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand. "How about you prove that by touching my hand?" he said.

I sighed. "Fine have it your way," I touched Aro's hand and he looked dazed for a minute before saying, "Caster, why didn't you just tell me you loved one of them," Aro said. Carlisle looked shocked and I said, "Well, I really doubted you would believe me, or care," I said.

Aro smiled. "Well, I've only felt love through others as strong as yours a few times, so I think I'll forgive you," he said.

"Umm, okay. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Everyone but Carlisle. I want to know what he's been up to these last few centuries." Aro said. Wow. Aro kind of remind me of Alice at times, I mean he acts just like her at times. She goes crazy and goes bouncing up and down…

Esme stayed with Carlisle while we ran (at vampire speed) to the house.

Emmett, of course, tackled Bella and gave her a bear hug, Rosalie then said, "Hello, Bella," before she walked away.

Emmett said, "Bella, I'm sorry. Edward dragged us away. In my case, quite literally."

Bella smiled and said, "It's okay, Emmett, I understand why you had to leave."

Edward appeared holding a camera, a roll of duct tape, and several pounds of pure fat.

"Umm, Edward what are you doing?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"I'm going off to go torture Mike for raping Bella," Edward said.

Emmett appeared looking thoroughly enraged, but smiling hugely. "Can I help? Please!" He begged.

"Okay, fine, you can help Emmett," Edward said. Emmett smiled a smile that was all teeth.

"Cool so what's the plan?" Emmett said.

Author's note:

Well, then main plot is over, but I'm not going to let Mike off easy.

Caster

(-0.0-)


	11. Chapter 11

Last Time:

Emmett appeared looking thoroughly enraged, but smiling hugely. "Can I help? Please!" He begged.

"Okay, fine, you can help Emmett," Edward said. Emmett smiled a smile that was all teeth.

"Cool so what's the plan?" Emmett said

Caster's POV

I can't believe their making me do this. I know, I know, Mike deserves it, but this is just degrading, making me use my power for this! Oh well…

"So are you guys set on the plan?" Edward whispered. Emmett, Edward, and I were standing outside Mike's house. He lived alone, well except for every now and then he came how with a girl, but that's beside the point.

"Yeah, yeah, can we get this over with?" I said.

"Yup, I got the video camera!?!" Emmett said loudly. Edward and I shushed him and we all snuck in side to ready everything for the plan.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"Okay is everything ready?" Edward asked Emmett and I.

"Yeah, every things all set up, can we just get this show on the road?" I said.

"Yes," Edward said. We all grinned then ran off to were our assigned positions were.

Mike's POV

I heard a strange bump. Like there was someone stomping in my house. What the heck, I'm trying to sleep hear. I pulled on a bath robe and ran downstairs, straight into the kitchen. Suddenly, I found my self flat on my back,

"Hey, get off of me!" I screamed. I heard a chuckle. Wait, where had I heard that before. However, before I could think about it to much, I was thrown onto tile, belly down. In front of me appeared to be a huge pile… of oozing fat.

"Now, if you eat the fat, we'll let you go," I heard a menacing voice say. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS DISQUESTING WHO ARE YOU! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU!" I screamed. "I'm not leaving until you eat that glop. Now, pig, eat it before it starts talking back," I heard a voice say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALKING BACK?" I screamed, but before my eyes, a small globe of fat began to glow blue. It formed into a shape that looked like… looked like a small pac man ghost.

"Eat me!" the thing said in a ghostly wail. "NO, YOU'RE UNHEALTHY, I'M TO HOT TO GET FAT!" I screamed even louder than before. "Well then, I'll just shove my self down your throat!" it said ominously. Then, I felt a stream of fat going down my throat. It just kept coming, and coming. Even after I felt my stomach was going to burst it kept coming.

"Uggh," I mumbled. I looked up and saw a clean kitchen floor. What just happened to me?

A few hour's later… (Bella's POV)

Emmett put a disc in the DVD player. What did they do to Mike? Not that he didn't deserve it, but what happened to him?

On the screen, Mike got up. He put on a bathrobe and ran downstairs. Edward tackled him to the ground (softly, for a vampire) then shoved him on the kitchen floor in front of… several pounds of pure fat. Okay… what happens now.

Then Emmett said, "Eat it before it starts talking back!"

After Mike yelled incoherently, a globe of fat began to glow blue and formed into a ghost. I looked at Caster who was staring at the screen with… a look of anticipation!?!

The glob suddenly went in Mike mouth… followed by the rest of the fat while Mike sat with a very confused expression. What the heck?

"How… Why… What the heck was that?!?" I yelled. Edward looked at me and said, "Well, it wasn't quite revenge, but it sure was… intresting."

Author's Note…

Well, that ends my first fanfic. Ever.

I might right a sequel.

Until next… fanfiction.

Caster, Signing off.

(-o.0-)

(00)


End file.
